The girl of blood and a dragon called Tedge
by Acacia Volt
Summary: "Did anybody see that?..." He asked. "Yes.." she called out from the shadows, but it was overpowered by the Monsterous Nightmare. "Except for you." again she called out "Yes. I did" but the dragon roared and the boy was swiftly chased into the early morn.
1. Formalities and such

**_TADAHHHH!.. yeah... about time for a new story i thinkums!.. did i really just say thinkums? DAMN IT! aw well! This is basically my first HTTYD story. It's about The outcasted girl... i think her life is kinda interesting.. but hey! that's up to you guys! :D Enjoy! i'm sorry for the miskates... hey look there is on right now! miskate.. weeiiiiiiird.. wait.. why are you still reading this when you could be reading the first chapter of a couple more at least to come of my new and amazing and definitely completely original story? CHOP CHOP! GET READING MY MINIONITOS!_**

**_... hehehe minionitos...

* * *

_**

Formalities and such.

Berk. You've heard the whole story before. People are annoying and insensitive just like everything else. The weather sucks; burn to death or freeze to death. The view from the village… crap. The view from everywhere else… half decent at a minimum.

You're probably wondering who this is. No, it isn't Hiccup, the usual narrator. My name is Blood rosé, great name I know. No that is not sarcasm. I actually look favourably upon my name and appreciate it.

Basically, I am nobody. I walk the streets with nobody noticing. Barely a 'hello' is tossed at me. I am acquainted with whom I must be to survive and nobody else.

Do I have a dragon? Yes, I do. I have a Timberjack called Tedge. Why Tedge you ask? Don't. I haven't a clue. I met Tedge a month or two ago I guess, time doesn't bother me. The only reason I like him is that we share the same attitude. What fun.

Any whom… Tedge is my only best friend…

Actually he's my only friend…

But then again he's the only person I like to be around…

…

Okay, okay, I get it. I'm a complete loner.

But, I do live with my dad… in the loneliest part of the village.

What? Purpose isolation? Hey! The view is good and I can keep my dragon next to my house. I would never leave him in those disgusting, filthy, shared stables. I built my own. Tedge seems fond of it, if anything. Although he sleeps on the roof… whatever he likes I guess. We're both freaks so I can't really complain.

My dad and I live halfway up the smallish mountain, it's about a quarter of the way around from Hiccup's house. I see him sometimes.. I don't know what it is about him, but it always gets my attention. Maybe it's his attitude towards Toothless.. or maybe it's his eyes.. It cou... nevermind, ignore that... He mucks around with Toothless. It's annoying because I sit on my roof watching, then Tedge nudges me on the shoulder, like he wants to play. Usually I end up taking him for a ride, until the sun is fully set. With that, most of the time… most of the time he seems content enough.

We sail just below the clouds. I can easily see my house from there, and Hiccup's. Sometimes, the sun is leaning across the water. It highlights the village and is the only time it looks good. As usual, I see Hiccup and Toothless playing around... Then the sun hits them. Toothless's scales shimmer and Hiccup's red-brown, mess of hair gets that radiant shine that illuminates his personality and makes his eyes look so beautiful… All other times it's just a crap hole.

Most of the time, my dad is sick. He has the lowest immune system I've ever heard of. So therefore nobody ever sees him. It's just me. Nobody really sees me though. So my family is basically an out casted one that nobody bothers to outcast because we're so unnoticed.

The Village Elder notices us, seems like she's the only one. She brings us medicine and bandages because I can't be stuffed to go and get it most of the time. I fish though, a lot. Archery is on my to-do list too. Pretty much the only things on that Thor forsaken list. I get food and water but still, no matter what I do, I never feel at home. Of course, I could go and travel and find it elsewhere, but my dad would surely die.

So I can't. And so this is the life of me.

_Blood rosé Aharare._

_

* * *

_

**So... you like? it's only the introduction so don't worry about that being the plot line. there's a bit more and about the plot line.. i never really have those hehe i just write and... well.. write :) please let me know if it's any good! creative critizism is awesome! but no flamers pleeeaaaaase!**

**_Acacia Volt! (you have no idea how many times i had to delete those two words because i spelt my own name wrong... :P)_**

Press that button

vvv

... XD


	2. In The Beginning

Okay, so. Life on Berk isn't that interesting. Therefore, neither are the life stories. Occasionally there's the story of the blood and gore of the old dragon battles, those were the good days. There are fewer dragon battles now, not hardly enough, but I'm not complaining.

Ok so maybe I am… So what? Just because I like the gore things I'm weird? I don't mind being weird a lot of the time I just... Never mind.

This is going to be about my life so far. It was okay. It'll be hardly exciting to you. Just a story of a petty girl who is completely individual and imaginative, who likes blood and gore and who likes dragons and Hic-… Archery.

The story usually starts when people are born, or conceived... to be honest I don't remember it that much so I'll start somewhere else.

When Hiccup first told you his story, he started with the night raid that he shot Toothless out of the sky. If it'll make more sense to you, I will start there also.

Sometimes I wish I hadn't sat on the bluff, it may have had a wonderful view but it was cramped and strangely addicting. I found it first when I was fourteen. The Village Elder was visiting my father and I left to go exploring. I wandered out to the edge of the cliff and found the small opening by the side of a small house. Since then I've dug it out more and made it into a small room, smothered the walls in drawings and made a fire pit. I have a few more of those hide-a-ways on the island, but that's for another time.

When this story starts, so does a dragon raid. The sky was blotted with dragon silhouettes and every star glimmered in their attempts to be the noticeable one, illuminating the sky.

The battle cries started almost immediately; that's how I woke. I fell asleep in the cavern and dragon's roars thundered throughout the night. It wasn't the first time I'd done so, so I knew that my father wouldn't be worried.

Hesitantly, I crawled out of my hiding hole just enough for the top of my head to be surfaced and my eyes peeking over. The ground around the house was flickering with light. It was the raised flaming torches, eradicating all stealth the dragons had once relied on. Dozens of dragons flew overhead towards the lower banks of sheep and fowl.

I heard wheels moving along the ground and ducked down further, Hiccup came running with the shooting thing and set it up on the edge of the cliff. He unfolded the wooden covers and pulled out the weapon, making the springs pop up as he pulled back the latch to load it. Curious, I pulled myself out more, ignoring the tree roots snagging on my tunic. He lowered his gaze to be level with the crosshair and waited.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." He repeated as quiet as a whisper. He scanned the sky and heard the same ominous roar that made my head turn. He cowered slightly and searched for the source. All other dragons had vanished into the village, so there was just one hovering in the sky, taking out the stars as it passed in front of them. Hiccup saw it and straightened up excitedly, he had the shooter honing in on the dragon with every passing moment.

The unmistakable screech of a Night Fury boomed through everything. A ball of light flashed and blew up a watch tower, the dragon flew across and Hiccup raced the shooter around to catch it.

He fired and was blown back a few meters next to my cavern; we both watched the net intently. He didn't notice me, he scrambled up in time to see the net wrap tightly around the Night Fury and secure its wings. It plummeted through the night past the hills and beyond.

"I hit it. Yes, I hit it!" He yelled, triumphantly. He swivelled around and I fell backwards into the hole, scraping my back against the edge, "Did anybody see that?"

I scrambled up the hole and saw a dragon's head rising up from behind Hiccup. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen with fear, I didn't want to die as well. "I did, Hiccup. I did," I whispered.

The Monstrous Nightmare leapt up and let out a guttural roar, it crushed the shooter and moved towards Hiccup.

"Except for you," He said. The dragon leapt up and pounced on him. He screamed and bolted away.

I still can't believe I didn't help him. I should have, but then he would have known that I'd seen everything and he would ask me to tell the villagers too.

Fame is _never_ something high on my list.


End file.
